The Unknown
by Redphanqueen
Summary: Dan and Phil get accidentally mixed in with a secret organization that call themselves the Hunters, sworn to protect people from things that go bump in the night. Now, they have to save people, hunt things, and manage everything else. Can they do it? (Phan)
1. Pilot - 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries! So, I was inspired to do this idea thanks to a post by Tumblr user Thickeee. I was also insipred by shows like Supernatural, Buffy, Grimm, all of those supernatural drama shows that I honestly love to bits. I know this is going to be kind of weird, and yes there are OCs in this, that I hope you like (none of them are paired up with Dan or Phil) and this is going to be like Once Upon A Youtube where every 4-5 chapters is a new episode so..its a series type deal...thing. So yeah, I hope you like it and here is the first part of the pilot**

* * *

><p><em>For as long as humanity has roamed the earth, there has always been something lurking in the shadows waiting to devour those who were weak. Luring in those, who fell prey to their ways growing stronger and stronger, until finally. An alliance of men and women from all parts of the world, came together to fight against the monsters. They called themselves the Hunters, and for centuries the Hunter has kept the balance between humanity and the supernatural. Defending humanity, from what lurks in the darkness. <em>

The blond girl giggled, as her boyfriend was on top of er, kissing her neck. Sure the park wasn't..the best place to be intimate, still it was just a bit of making out and they weren't doing anything wrong. Not to mention, no one ever came this far out into the park, as it was only a quarter mile away from an old abandoned church that was said to be haunted. There were also bushes, and trees that covered them and it was night time to boot so really they were safe for now. She giggled, as his hands roamed everywhere, when he looked up and immediately stopped.

"Why did you stop?" She asked in confusion. Though her boyfriend didn't answer, he just stood up and she rolled onto her stomach to see him start walking into the distance. The seventeen year old stood up, and scoffed as she wiped the grass off of her...when she thought she heard the sound of something swooping down like a giant bird. She knitted her brows, as her blue eyes scanned the area. Immediately, she heard a thud behind her and something growling..she turned around..and screamed.

_Hours Later_

Dan and Phil headed out of the tube, having finished yet another successful day at the Radio Show, and now they could look forward to time off from their Radio 1 duties for the next three weeks. Dan sighed, as he cracked his neck, Phil chuckled and smiled at his boyfriend who looked at him curiously.

"Tired?" Asked Phil curiously.

" A bit, man Carrie's challenge was kind of brutal. I mean trying to do hula hoops on out necks, while also trying to balance a stuffed animal on our heads?" Asked Dan incredulously. " I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash."

Phil laughed, it was true that Carrie had left them a pretty challenging..well..challenge, still it was pretty fun. He held Dan's hand and kissed his cheek, his blue eyes looking at Dan lovingly.

" Don't worry, when we get home I'm going to give you a nice neck massage." Said Phil, Dan chuckled liking the sound of that.

" With Pizza and anime?" Asked Dan, Phil smiled and nodded they made their way down the street. There weren't as many cars, considering it was so late, still there were lights on as usual in London, it was also a bit chilly. Thought Dan pulling his black jacket closer to his body, he looked up and stopped in his tracks when he thought he saw something fly past the moon...it wasn't an airplane either. He knitted his brow, as his brown eyes scanned the black sky..but saw nothing. Phil stopped, and looked back at Dan standing there when his eyes widened as he saw a shop opening behind Dan and a girl carrying several pink boxes walk out unable to see Dan.

"Dan move!" Exclaimed Phil. Dan looked at Phil, when someone bumped into him, and screamed immediately he looked and saw the boxes on the street as well as the pastries that were inside now on the ground.

"Really!?" Yelled the girl. She was short, and had long slightly mousy thick brown hair and her cheeks were flushed from the cold. She immediately, was trying to salvage, what she could and Dan and Phil went to help her.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." Said Dan apologetically. " I can pay for them, or get you new ones."

Phil nodded, though he noticed there there several boxes as if for more than one person and he wondered where she was going with so much pastries. The door opened and a tall lean guy walked out, with hair that made him think of Prince Edward from Enchanted. His jaw dropped and he looked at the girl.

"You ok?" He asked in concern.

" Yeah, its fine." She replied, standing up and immediately the guy looked at Dan and Phil.

"Did you do something to my girlfriend?" He asked protectively, Dan's eyes widened and he grew very pale, as if the situation couldn't get any worse he knew that her boyfriend was probably going to beat him up. Immediately Phil cleared his throat.

" Look, sorry, my boyfriend wasn't paying attention and she didn't know he was there it was an accident, if you want we can replace them and pay for them." Said Phil, trying to be the rational one, the girl sighed and looked at her boyfriend.

" He's right, I didn't see him there." She then turned to Dan "What were you just doing standing there anyway?"

"I um..I...I thought I saw something and I um, was trying to get a better look I..I'm really sorry." Said Dan apologetically, the girl and her boyfriend shared a look, before she sighed and dumped the ruined pastries in a nearby bin. Walking past Dan and Phil, her boyfriend cleared his throat and excused himself, immediately going after her. Dan sighed, and looked at Phil, who held his hand again.

" It's ok bear." Said Phil.


	2. Pilot - 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries! So, I'm hoping you like this series because here we have the next part of the Pilot, and we see just what the monster was in the first part. So yeah, enjoy XD**

* * *

><p>Dan smiled and tweeted about his fail, immediately he got a barrage of replies teasing him for it and making small jokes. Though there were those, that asked him if he apologized to her, and he replied that of course he apologized and even offered to buy replacements. Still, what was that thing he saw in the sky...it looked like a person with wings, flying across the sky. Or maybe its your imagination, said a voice in his mind after all ghosts and people flying through the sky didn't exist...even if scary little girl ghosts were what scared him.<p>

"So why did you stop?" Asked Phil curiously.

" I saw something in the sky..it looked like a bird but at the same time...it looked human too. I don't know how to explain it very well but, I basically thought I saw something and I wasn't paying attention. That'll make for an interesting story later, I hope she's not too mad though." Said Dan, though he knew deep down that if the roles had been reversed he'd be slightly peeved as well..though he would've shrugged it off. He looked up as Phil, immediately looked at him curiously.

"You saw it too?" Asked Phil, the two of them stopped and looked at each other in shock.

"I thought I was the only one." Said Dan.

"So did I." Said Phil, when an idea popped in Dan's mind. Since he and Phil had both seen the mysterious floating thing, and Dan saw that it was heading in a specific direction. Why not see what it was? He looked up at Phil, as an idea popped into his mind. He knew this was probably not a good idea, but he was admittedly curious about the thing.

"Hey Phil do-"

"No." Said Phil, Dan's eyes widened incredulously.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say!" He replied, when Phil smiled and rolled his eyes playfully.

"Yes, I do...probably something along the lines of hey Phil, maybe we should go check it out and see just what it was. Even though I hate horror films and games, I don't mind chasing after some big freaky floating thing." Said Phil, before turning to Dan, who blushed and looked down ok...well..he had a point. The thing was, he was curious and sure he liked to leap headfirst into things at times but that was the way he was. He looked up at Phil, with a small pout.

"No Dan." Said Phil, as they continued walking.

" Phil, c'mon where's your sense of adventure? Besides, it seems mysterious!" Exclaimed Dan, with a small chuckle. Phil sighed, as he looked at Dan..honestly, it did seem intruiging and it reminded him of all those spooky happenings they would get on the Super Amazing Project. He smiled, and nodded as Dan took his hand and dragged him towards where he saw the thing fly. Phil smiled softly, at the enthusiastic expression on Dan's face...it was nice to see him so happy. Even if he knew later, Dan would probably be unable to sleep at night for fear of giant flying...things.

The couple made their way to the park, the chilly night air was blowing and honestly Phil was feeling a bit tired. Dan stopped, as the trees started getting thicker, and suddenly this didn't seem fun anymore. He swallowed the lump in his throat, as his brown eyes looked around at all of the trees. Phil held his hand, when they heard a scream in the woods...immediately they ran towards the scream and froze at what they saw. It was the girl from earlier, she looked like she was fighting off..something...its wings were mostly covering its body but..they knew it wasn't human.

They looked at each other, when the fighting stopped and the thing hissed. The thing was now facing them, she looked like a human woman but from the knees down her legs were reptilian as were her arms save for above her elbows. Her skin was incredibly pale, and there was some blood dribbling down her mouth as she looked at them, she let out a loud inhuman cry, as the girl smashed her head with a rock. The thing flew off and Dan and Phil went to help the girl, who immediately got up and leaned against a nearby tree.

"Are you ok, what was that thing?" Asked Phil worriedly.

"I-I'm fine..I...I'll explain on the way..for now we have to get out of here." Said the girl, when she nearly toppled over. Clearly exhausted, and Dan could see that her leg was bent at a rather awkward angle. Immediately he dialed 999, as the thing roared once more before flying off the girl sighed and looked up at Dan and Phil her brown eyes studying the two of them closely.

"Did you follow us here?" Asked the girl.

" Actually..that was my fault, I wanted to see what the thing was..so-"

"So you see a flying monster and you decide to follow it do you know how dangerous that is?" She asked incredulously, Dan looked down, aware of how stupid that sounded now that he thought of it.

"Well, why did you come?" Asked Phil, in a defensive tone.

" Because its my job..." She replied, before sighing and looking at the two of them. "Its my job to take down the things that go bump in the night, like that succubus for one. She got the upperhand though, and probably wasn't expecting me to fight back...so she siced my boyfriend on me too..he's a hunter too."

"Wait..so..are you like Buffy?" Asked Phil, his eyes lit up abit making her giggle and nod.

"Yeah...my name is Grace, who are you two?" Asked Grace, looking from one to the other.


	3. Pilot - 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries! So, here we are with the next part of the Pilot, where Dan and Phil find out about 'The Angency' and become wraped up in all of this supernatural madness.**

* * *

><p>"My name's Dan and this is my boyfriend Phil."<p>

"Boyfriend...well, at least we know the succubus won't be able to seduce you." Said Grace, when Dan and Phil looked at her oddly, she smiled and gave a small giggle. Recalling that they were fairly new to this.

" Succubi are demons that seduce men and some women, so that they can eat their souls or make them into their eternal sex slaves. They transform themselves into beautiful women, to lure unsuspecting young men and women to their death. In reality, they are horrible demons who would gladly kill you."She explained, though Dan and Phil were surprised at just how calm she seemed. She smiled and shrugged.

"I've been doing this since I was ten, this is no surprise to me...I think you shouldn't get involved though...no offense but you don't seem like you'd last long against an evil demon." Said Grace, looking t the two of them. While they were nice, they seemed more of the nerdy, internet going type...they'd most likely get eaten. Dan knitted his brow, while it was true that they wouldn't but he did want to help her in someway.

" Well, Phil and I can be quite handy...besides three heads are better than one." Said Dan with a small smile, Phil smiled at Dan before turning to Grace who lifted an eyebrow and looked at the two of them.

"You want to help me?" She replied in astonishment. These guys were either really nice...or really crazy.

"Well...we're kind of involved in a way and...you've been doing this for years and I'm sure you're really capable of doing things on your own but...um everyone needs help sometimes. We also kind of owe you for earlier." Said Phil, Dan nodded she sighed and looked at the two of them. Dare she let them help? Considering the situation, everyone else was working on their own cases, and the succubus wouldn't be able to seduce either one of them, besides she liked to think she was competent enough to teach them the basics of being a hunter.

"Alright, you're hired...first things first the paramedics are coming and we can't exactly say that we were attacked by a monster. So we have to come up with a convincing alibi, and luckily I came up with one. You were both in the park on a date or hanging out or something when you saved me from a group of muggers, that broke my leg when I wouldn't give them my bag. The more vague, the better because if its too detailed they'll get suspicious but you can't be too vague either." She explained.

" Oh don't worry, we're masters at coming up with stories like that." Said Dan, though immediately she gave them a strange look when sirens grew louder.

"We're youtubers and..no one really knows we're dating outside of our friends...and now you. So, I think we can make something convincing." Said Phil, turning to Dan who nodded. They looked up, as the paramedics came and Grace told them the story. About how a group of muggers had come, and attacked her and when she fought back they beat her up and was found by Dan and Phil. Dan and Phil went along with it, and agreed, and for the most part the paramedics bought it. Grace had also told them that she didn't see their faces because they were wearing masks.

"Here's my cellphone number, call me." Said Grace, handing them her cellphone number before being placed on a gurney carefully due to her injured leg. The ambulance drove away, and Dan and Phil were left there though they immediately began to walk home to get as far away from there as possible.

"You really think we can help?" Asked Dan as he and Phil were walking down the path.

" Of course we can...I mean like I said three heads are better than one." Said Phil, with a small smile Dan smiled back at him..it did sound like a pretty cool adventure and the'd be helping someone to boot. He chuckled, as Phil yawned from how tired he was.

when they heard a whoosh. Slowly they looked up, and they saw the succubus perched on a tree branch. Her cold Icy blue eyes looking down at them, Dan held Phil's hand and they ran for it, she let out a screech as she flew after them. Dan cried out, as he tripped and as she went to grab him. Phil ran over, and kicked her away making her snarl and squeal in pain. As she rubbed her eyes she looked up at Phil, and she stopped for a moment.

Immediately she went over towards him and..honestly he didn't realize how tall she was. She had to be around eight feet tall, her piercing blue eyes looking down at him. He struggled as she grabbed the front of his shirt and picked him up so she could see his face. Dan went to grab Phil, when she wrapped her tail around Dan so he couldn't interfere.

"Phil!" Exclaimed Dan, when her tail covered his mouth. She looked back at Dan and sneered as she let him go and Phil screamed as she unfurled her wings and took off.

"Dan!" Screamed Phil, reaching out for him.

"Phil!" Screamed Phil as he ran and tried to reach Phil, who was getting further and further away thanks to the succubus, she looked back at Dan and using her tail knocked him out before flying away with Phil. Phil felt fresh tears fall down his face as she took him into the abandoned church, where she set him down on a pew whilst her tail kept him in place. He hoped that Dan was ok, and that he'd be safe..what was she going to do with him he wondered?

"Let me go!" Exclaimed Phil trying to get out of her grasp. She covered his mouth, and looked deep into his eyes and smiled, her eyes turned red almost like she was going to cry. Immediately..Phil knew something was off. She reached down her shirt which made Phil blush as she pulled out what looked like a small frame. What he found odd though, was that she placed it next to his face and seemed to study both him and the picture intensely. Turning his face slightly, so she could see his face from every angle.

"Do...do you think I look like someone?" Asked Phil curiously, the succubus was shocked that he'd stopped squirming. She looked away, before showing him the portrait of a man..who looked an awful lot like him dressed in clothing from the 1800s.

"You think I'm him...whoever he is, listen...I'm not him. My name is Phil and-" He was cut off by her kissing him, and a cold chill ran through his body as he felt his body freeze up. He looked at the succubus, who patted his head, and gently caressed his face. It appeared, she wasn't going to have it. He sighed, and looked around at the debilitated church. He could spot a few broken statues, and there were leaves and dust everywhere.

"Look I..I'm flattered, that you think I look like that person and its clear you love them a lot but...I'm not them...I have someone." He replied and her smile faded, the joy and relief in her eyes replaced with cold anger. She growled, and dug her claws into the seat next to him making him cry out as she screeched and ripped it away before tossing it into a wall and smashing it into a thousand pieces. Phil looked at her with wide fearful eyes as her face contorted into one filled with rage. He got up to run, when her tail grabbed him and dragged him as she walked.

He screamed him, as she thrust him into a room before slamming the door.

" Guess you said something she didn't like?" Asked a voice he recognized as Grace's boyfriend. "Name's Henry."

"Phil."


	4. Pilot - 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey pastries, so this is the fourth part of the pilot and I hope you like it. I know that the chapters are coming out slow, but I promise they will come out a bit faster. So yeah, I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Asked Phil, noticing the blood on Henry's leg. Henry gave a small chuckle, before ripping off part of his shirt and using it to clean his leg. Doing it with such calmness, as if this was all just standard procedure by now...which..Phil assumed it was. Henry patted the spot next to him, and Phil went over to sit down next to him. It was dank and dark with only the tiniest sliver of sunrise coming in through the window with bars on it. There was also a horrible odor in the room like..rotting meat..honestly, Phil didn't want to know what was causing it. He sighed and hoped that Dan was ok...that he'd find him. He looked over at Henry who placed a hand on his shoulder. Phil smiled at him, when his blue eyes caught sight of a corpse. He gasped, and immediately he saw the corpses of men on the other side of the room, all in various stages of decay or otherwise nothing but skin and ones. There had to be hundreds if not thousands of bodies.<p>

" Victims of hers." Said Henry, following Phil's gaze.

"How can you be so calm? We're trapped by this monster whose probably going to ki-"

"Hey, look I get it you're scared. But right now that fear isn't going to do you any good, I learned a long time ago that if you want to stay alive then you can't show any emotion at all. Succubi can't come out during the day, so right now we need to keep a level head and think up of a plan alright Phil?" Said Henry, harshly although Phil figured that he did indeed have a point. He took out his cellphone, and texted Dan that he was ok and more importantly alive.

"What're you doing?" Asked Henry, knitting his brow.

" My boyfriend and I we um..we met up with Grace, and she said we could help. I texted him that we're ok and to tell her what happened." Said Phil, The other boy before him gave a small scoff.

" Thats Grace for ya, believing in people who don't deserve it." Said Henry, Phil was immediately taken a back as he looked at the hunter before him.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Asked Phil defensively, as the other boy looked at him up and down with his cold brown eyes. As if to say, well look at you. Which honestly Phil thought was incredibly unfair, sure he and Dan weren't the most active and fit people. But they could still be of some use, Henry stood up and and looked back at him.

"Look, just keep watch and make sure she doesn't come back while I try to find a way out." He ordered, Phil knitted his brow and looked back at the door...clearly there was something else going on...for starters, who was that succubus looking for?

Dan groaned as he got up, and rubbed his aching head. He looked up as the sun was rising and he wondered just how long he'd been knocked out., he got up and remembered everything that had happened. Then he remembered what happened to Phil, immediately he stood up and looked around the dense trees. His brown eyes scanning the area for any sign of Phil, the adrenaline rushed through him as he ran and called out Phil's name. The tears prickling his eyes as he looked around for any sign of him..but nothing. He sniffed and felt like he'd been punched in the gut...Phil was gone...Phil was gone and he'd let him go. He'd let that monster take Phil, and now he was probably scared, cold, hungry and with a monster.

Dare he call the police...no they'd never believe him..but someone would. He immediately pulled out his phone, and dialed Grace's number and after finding out what hospital she was in he got a cab and drove. In the meantime, as he sat there he thought about Phil and suddenly everything he never told Phil came to light...what if they were too late? What if Phil died? He took out his phone, to try and text Phil when he saw the text Phil had sent him.

_'Dan, I'm alive and I'm ok. The succubus trapped me and Henry (Grace's boyfriend) in the basement of the old abandoned church in the park and trying to find a way out...help.'_

Dan took in a deep intake of breath, at least Phil was ok and more importantly alive. He sent Phil a text back, telling him that he would be there with help soon and to stay safe. He entered the hospital and went to Grace's room, where he saw a red haired girl with a slightly plump figure and glasses on her round face b Grace's bedside. Immediately, the girl stood up, and looked at Dan warily.

"Who're you?" She asked, when Grace put a hand on the girl's arm.

" Lily stop, he's with me...him and." Grace stopped, when she noticed it was just Dan there and judging by how out of breath and panicked he was that meant. "Where's Phil?"

"Um, thats what I came to talk to you about...when you left, we had a run in with the succubus and...it took Phil...him and Henry are ok, their under the abandoned church at the park." Said Dan, as he looked at Grace who looked at him sadly before immediately sitting up and trying to get out of the bed.

"Lily, get me out of the bed and take us to the library so we can think up of a plan and see what we're dealing with." Said Grace, immediately Lily knitted her brow and looked at Dan before looking back at the other girl.

" We're working with him?" Asked Lily incredulously, making Dan look away unsure of how exactly to take that.

"Yes, we are because he is my friend and because innocent lives are at stake, and we need to go now." Said Grace, Lily sighed as she and Dan helped Grace out of the bed.

"Thank you." Said Dan gratefully, at least someone was going to help him get Phil back. She smiled back at him and nodded her head, as they made their way out of the room to the hall. Knowing that if they wanted to get anywhere, they had to be prepared. Meanwhile, Henry was busy trying to push down the door that seemed to be locked with chains.

"Don't you have a lockpick?" Asked Phil.

"If I had one don't you think I would've used it by now?" Asked Henry, as he tried to find someway to open it. Though Phil could tell that he was really annoyed, He bit his lip and looked around for something...when he noticed one of the bones looked really sharp, as if it had been used as a toothpick once before. Phil honestly, didn't want to think about that. He went over to the door.

" Um, I think I got something that might help." Said Phil, Henry scoffed in response.

"If it will make you stop talking, then fine we will try it your way. Do your thing." Said Henry, Phil chose to ignore his tone and focused on the task at hand. He felt disgusted by this but, if it was the only way out. He tried to pick the lock, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he concentrated. When the lock fell, he smiled and immediately stood up.

"We did it!" Exclaimed Phil, Henry looked at him oddly.

"We? You picked the lock...with a bone." Said Henry, when Phil smiled and shook his head in response.

"You loosened the door and you also told me to nor be afraid..now come one..lets get out of here." Said Phil, Henry sighed feeling guilty for earlier as he followed Phil out into the dark corridor.


End file.
